The present invention is particularly designed for use with a fall restrain harnesses for attachment to a worker in a situation where they may fall so that the shock loads from the fall can be transmitted through a structure to a suitable fixed support.
One problem with providing such devices is that of providing a suitable anchor at an elevated position so that the harness can be attached to save the worker from hitting the ground in a fall. The anchor point must be sufficiently elevated and sufficiently close to the worker to avoid a pendulum effect causing the falling worker to swing into contact with adjacent structures. The anchor point must accommodate the required high shock loading without damage, where the shock loading may significantly exceed any static loading. Thus the structure supporting the anchor point must have sufficient strength to meet the requirements for such high shock loading.
In situations where there is no suitable overhead structure, a ground or wall based system is required. In many cases there is little room or structure at the ground for the massive base required to provide the required loadings. A wall based system cannot apply high loadings to the walls without the danger of damage to the building structure.
However the above system particularly designed for fall restraint, can be used for supporting other loads in a situation where excess or shock loading above predetermined level can be expected.